The present invention is directed toward a level and more particularly toward a level wherein the blocks carrying the spirit vials can be easily replaced and/or re-arranged so that the level can be used for many purposes in many different environments.
Levels have been known and used for many years in various building trades. The main operative part of a level is a small substantially cylindrical glass vial which is substantially filled with a liquid. The cylinder is normally slightly wider at its center so as to create a high point when the same is horizontally oriented. A small bubble remaining in the cylinder will move to this midpoint when the cylinder is perfectly horizontally oriented. One or more of these vials are normally rigidly secured to an elongated frame which is placed against the work whose horizontal or vertical inclination is being checked.
In older levels, the vials were permanently secured to the frame. Since their orientation could not be changed, the level had to be used in a particular manner which often limited the user thereof. In addition, if a vial were ever broken, which frequently occurred due to the fact that they are comprised of glass, the entire level had to be replaced.
Recently, there have been proposed levels wherein the vials can be replaced and in some cases even re-oriented within the frame. However, even with these devices, the position of the vial along the frame and the number of vials which can be used is predetermined and cannot be changed. Even further, the shape of the frame itself cannot be changed thereby preventing the level from being used in certain applications.